


Sand

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Random Star Wars Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suitless Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: When the Lars died, Obi-Wan Kenobi had no choice but to take care of the young Luke Skywalker.Looks so much like his father but Obi-Wan knew Luke has the heart of his mother and she wants to keep it that way, after all she swore it to Padmé.





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sand' is the unofficial title of this fanfic, because I had imagined a female Obi-wan calling herself as Obara Kenobi in her exile in Tatooine then I changed my mind and changed her name because I became obsessed with the name Freya.

**Circumstances**

 

In a bad turn of events, Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun had died. The moisture farm was attacked by the Tuskens in search for water and profit.

Since it was only Owen against a parade of sand people. He didn't go diwn without a fight though.

His wife fought too, she tried to shoot the Tuskens away but she was blind sided and died.

The Lars' young nephew, the 8-year-old, Luke Skywalker, survived the attack, Beru hid her nephew under the floor boards that was digged out to serve as shelter in case someone unwanted came looking for the young Skywalker. It was properly stacked with water and enough food to last a month, enough time for her, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to find him.

And there she found the young Skywalker, curled up in fear that the Tuskens might find him.

Obi-Wan took the child out of the shelter and cradled him into her arms. The child looked up in fear then calmed down when he saw a familiar face. Luke immediately cried his heart out and exhausted himself to sleep.

She didn't had the heart to place down the boy into a cot, she cradled him until her arms felt numb. Obi-Wan couldn't let go of Luke after almost losing him, he was after all stil Anakin and Padmé's son two people whom she held dearly in her heart, both no longer within her reach.

At first, Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Freya Kenobi, tried to keep her distance from the child. She after all respected the Lars wishes to raise the child without  her influence not to mention the obvious dislike Owen Lars has towards her and her guilt of not saving both of the child's parents from their demise.

But she could not just leave Luke alone especially she swore to Padmé she'll take care both of her children. She could not take care of the both of them but she's certain Leia will be safe under the Organas care.

So she spent her time watching Luke grow up in a distance, she could at least be part of Luke's life as she was a part of his own father's growth. Beru was kind enough to invite her to the farm whenever Owen was away in business to spend time with Luke and for her that was enough.

Originally, Luke was to live with his grandparents in Naboo, Padmé's parents, however they were under scrutiny by the recently established Galactic Empire and Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie had reluctantly decided that their grandson is much safer with the Lars in Tatooine where coincidentally Obi-Wan would spent her self-exile. A sudden presence of a child with the family of Anakin Skywalker's wife, which she'd liked to note died pregnant, will catch the attention of both Darth Vader and the Emperor.

So Freya Kenobi brought Luke the last place where Vader would look for them, despite it was the last place to raise a child.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at her new ward and gently pulled him closer to her.

'Things I do for love.' she sadly thought, kissing the top of the child's head.

 


End file.
